The Nightmare
by Clockworker
Summary: The sequal to The Dream is here! As we left off our hero Nestor, (son of Hades and blessed by Lupa and Lycaon) has been betraid by Braedon (son of Khaos). What will come to our hero's future? Read to find. rated teen for swearing and some other content you will soon find out.
1. Old times and old enimes

The Nightmare

**A/N: Welcome back to the series. Hope you enjoyed the last one and like this one. To explain about the chapters in the last one, they were in journal form, so it would be past tense but now it is going to be in POV of the main character Nestor. Please R&R.**

** -Live, Love, Fight **

Day 1

December 10, 2012

It's been 3 months since I've been to the other universe. I miss every one. Hell I even miss Carlos. Though I did have the stray but he's not a stray anymore. I've taken him in and I've been working with my gun. Nothing has leaked except for some Cyclops and other few monsters (For all you love story people, I finally asked the Gayle in my universe out. Now for you adventure and fantasy the action will come soon).

I've found this universe Braedon and he is almost exactly like the other. The only difference is that he is a traitor and he doesn't drink. Not to also mention that during the months I've learned how to speck in canine so I could communicate with the stray, who I named Loki. Yes I know that I named him after a Norse god for a reason. He is a trickster and he knows well enough how to steal meat from a plate.

Though I've spend enough time in my universe to figure out how the gods play in this world. They are quite and there not that much monsters and other demigods. The only way I found this out was having contact with Lupa in my universe (that and being able to communicate with Loki).

I was able to come into contact all thanks to Loki who led me to an area in the forest near my house. I was able to meet her and asked about this world's gods and such. She explained it to me as how Braedon did. I then asked "So, who is my godly parent?"

"It is Hades, though Lycaon and I had to watch over you. With our time spend with you, our canine instincts and other things have rubbed off on you. You still have the same powers as the other world but you'll have trouble working with it and at least reaching to how much power you peaked."

I thanked her and asked if I was to ever go back to the other world. "You will, in time."

I thanked her again and left. As Loki was trying to keep up I thanked him and picked him up. He may be a chiwawa but he is big, not big enough to carry though. We went in and I started to get dinner ready.

…

Looks like my tale has made the present. At least now I don't have to keep talking in past tense. Anyways, it's a day after you read the other part and I still haven't figured out how to get to the other world.

As I left home and headed to school, I started to feel an annoyance in the back of my head. I looked behind me and didn't see anyone. I turned around and I felt the same feeling again, though this time it was much sharper. My vision then went blurry and I checked my pulse. Nothing out of the ordinary, that was until I gotten a good idea on where I was going.

My vision then went black and when I was able to see again I saw he headmaster who was giving an announcement. I looked around and I knew where I was. I was in the War Globe.

I checked to see my shirt and saw it was the same black one. I looked around and saw my same teammates and other people. Unfortunately I caught an evil stare from Doris. I could tell she was still pissed. I turned my attention back to the headmaster who kept rambling on about the rules and to reinsure us that the teleports were fixed. He dismissed us and I quickly found Trina, Carlos, Kevin and to my surprise Gayle.

I walked over and the first thing I notice was that Carlos got ride of the rediculos mohack and just had a simple hair style and Trina gotten rid of alot fo her pircings. I gretted them and told them was hi and what happened to me when I was in my room. They weren't that surprised until I mention of the white figure. In short; they were glad that I was back and Kevin told me the coordinates for my team's biome.

We head back to our teams and I led my team and lucky for me that we have the Forest biome again. When we went in I told the scouts to look for the supplies and told the track with the 3D glasses to find the base. It toked 5 minutes until he found it. It was in a different location then before. When I opened the entrance I told them to start setting everything up.

When everything was set up and the scouts returned I left and scouted ahead myself. I headed west and kept walking for a while. I kept walking until I heard footsteps. I listen closely and I could tell that two people were coming from the left. I hid into the shadows and waited.

When I could hear them I could tell it was Bill and Tiny. Bill said "You got us lost again."

"It wasn't my fault; we went into the direction as it was last time."

"You idiot," he said while hitting Tiny upside the head with his hat. "The bases shift into different directions for that purpose."

"Now ladies, now's not the time to fight." I said as I was walking out of the shadows. Bill was angry when I said that and Tiny was still trying to proses the insult. "Now I'll give you a choice. Leave and don't come back or try your luck and have me as your prisoner."

"We'll take the second option." Said Bill had he pulled out a shotgun from his back. He then quickly tries to shot my leg but I was too fast for him. I leap behind Tiny who was still processing the insult. I then pulled out Anaklusmos and sliced off Tiny's head. Right when I did that his body turned to nothing and I could tell he was back in the gymnasium.

Bill; now furious, shot again and missed me by a mile. I then decided to finish him. I let him attempt to shoot me again and when he shot, I got behind and pulled him to the ground. He dropped to his knees and in the process; dropped his gun as well. I then pulled out my hand cannon and shot him, execution style.

He disappeared as well and I went over to pick up his gun. I opened the cartilage and see that it was enchanted to have unlimited ammo. I attached it to my back and continued west. "Two down, probably another hundred to go," I said out loud "Could be worse."


	2. Caught like a wild animal

_**A/N: thought to warn you male readers to hold down your stomachs. I have to keep my word from the discreption. Ladies, hope you like it.**_

* * *

Day 2

December 10, 2012

I kept walking for about 10 minutes until I heard more footsteps. I hide in the shadow of a tree and waited for my next victim. I waited for two minutes and I didn't see anyone. I started to have some doubts and I was going to leave the shadows until I heard a whisper from behind me "What are we hiding from?"

I jump out of the shadow and turned to see Trina who had a smile on her face. I got a bit angry at here and I tried to sound threatening "What do you want Trina?"

"Drop the tuff guy act already death breath." I was a bit shocked. It takes her a while till she comes up with nicknames.

"What do you want?"

"What? I can't come and visit you?" she said that while taking a few steps closer.

I had to get away cause I know that she's planning on taking me prisoner. I responded "Leave the biome or I'll signal the others." I was bluffing and I was hoping she wouldn't catch on.

She smiled and started to walk towards me slowly and said "There isn't anyone here. I know you don't like being with your team in your scout missions."

Before she was five steps away from me I started to back up some more. The only reason why I'm not going to fight her is because I know she's got an angel. I asked "What's your real reason your here?"

She stopped and said "I just want to talk." I didn't believe her, but she then stabbed her obsidian dagger into the ground and she placed her hands up and said "There, that gained your trust."

I nodded and told her to ask her question. She shook her head and said "Na uh, first you have to throw your scythe away." I knew she didn't trust me so I toke out Anaklusmos which was in pen form and I threw it a good few feet. Only reason why I did that is because I know it'll come back into my pocket, not to mention that I still have both guns.

She then walked towards me and sat down against a tree trunk. I looked down at her confused and she responded by patting the ground next to her. I sat down and she said "I want to know how the other universe is."

I was a bit shocked but I answered "It's just like this one, except that there are some people missing from my universe that isn't in this one. That and the gods are silent. There aren't that many monsters or demigods out there. It's peaceful if you think constant argument among countries that can quickly turn to nuclear war is peaceful."

She laughed at the last part and started to move a bit closer. I could feel myself getting a bit nerves. I tried to keep my eyes forward and try not to think about it. She then said "So I'm I there?"

I feel silent and she caught on that she wasn't. She then said "So what did you think about Carlos and me when you meet us?"

"With or without memory?"

"Both."

"Without memory; I thought that Carlos was going to be powerful and stuff, you know being a grandson of a titian you should have some power. With you, I thought you were some stereotypical Goth girl. I now see I'm wrong.

"With memory; I thought Carlos was a standard idiot and won't be that useful or powerful. With you, I felt like I might actually-"

"Actually what?" she said leaning in a bit. I could feel myself blush cause I was about to say that I might actually like her.

I know what you're thinking. I do already have a girlfriend, but in my other universe, as the other me. It's technically not cheating. Before you starting bad mouthing me about being a player or shit like that; I have split personalities. Meaning I have different feelings for both people and other thing. Like I might like pizza in my universe and I might like hot dogs in the other.

I was chocking a bit on the words "actually," "Yes?" she asked. I couldn't go on so she said "Give me a letter." I was able to say a L.

"You mean you might actually like me?" she said. I felt like throwing up after that. I know I was able to ask Gayle out in the other universe but in this one, I don't have any to tell Trina, even though I had guts to fight Karl hand to hand.

I turned to her and I was going to say sorry but she leaned in and started to give me a kiss. I was caught off guard and felt butterflies in my stomach. What I was mostly shocked was that I was kissing back. Only reason why is because half of me really wanted to witch was this universe while the other me didn't want to.

When she released I was blushing madly and so was she. We sat in silence until she said "This is bad."

I asked her why and she said "Cause now I have to take you prisoner." Right when she said that I wanted to yell that I called it but instead I pulled out my gun and pointed her and when I looked back at her, she had the same idea. She also had a gun pointed to my head.

We were in a standoff. I started to laugh a bit. She did to until she stopped and whistled. I tried to quickly run but then I felt something hit my neck. I dropped my gun and pulled out a needle with colorful feathers at the end. "You bi-"

She then hushed me and said in a soft voice "Nighty night."

I felt myself slipping from consciousness. My vision started to get blurry and I feel on my side. All I heard before I was out was the sound of more footsteps.


	3. Caught a wild animal

Day 3

December 11, 2012

When I regain consciousness I was tied up to a chair in a well lit room. I looked at myself and saw that my hands were tied apart in the chair and my feet chained to the floor. The good news; I felt Anaklusmos in my pocket. Bad news; both guns were gone and so was my socks and shoes. I silently swore in Greek and tried to think of a plan to get out of here.

When I was trying to think of a way out, Trina walked in with a smug face. I started to get angry and started to growl like a wolf. She just smiled and said "Calm down boy," The nickname wasn't clever but I kept growling. She then crossed her arms and said "I'll let you out if you tell me where your base is."

I didn't stop growling and she got the hint. "Look, I'm sorry but you know how competitive I am," she said. I could tell she was sorry because she wouldn't look me in the eyes. "Plus I didn't just, you know, at the forest biome just so I could capture you."

I stopped growling and I could see that she was slightly blushing. I could feel myself blushing as well. I felt sick to my stomach admitting it; I just hate admitting these sorts of things.

"So," she said while walking towards me. "Will you tell me or do I have to force the information out of you?"

I just smiled and said "What's the worse you could do to me? Scratch my eyes out?"

She smiled and I could tell she was joking. I felt a bit scared but she said "No, but I would to this." as she finished she snapped here fingers and the light in the room started to grow extremely brighter. I could feel myself getting weaker and I started to feel immense pain. I started to scream and Trina then said "Sorry about the pain. These lights are made of celestial bronze and the light is able to give off strong enough light beams to make any monster from the underworld die or just give immense pain to any children of the death gods."

I then said through my teeth "No shit." I felt like everything was on fire. I didn't know how I was going to last. Lucky for me Trina snapped her fingers and the lights went back to normal. I started feel better but I was still angry.

She walked in front of me and said "Calm down, later I'll come back. If you still won't tell me by then I'll have the light turned to high."

She walked away and before she left she turned and said "and before you ask. Yes, we are going out again." She then laved good bye and left. I felt both angry and embarrassment, I kind liked it how were going out but I was angry on that I'm captured and that my shoes are missing.

**_10 minutes later_**

It toke me ten minutes until I was able to get all my strength back and I started to concentrate. I started to feel the beast awakening and I used it to my advantage. I was able to enough power to break the chains and rope. I got up and pulled out my scythe. I looked at my reflection and I saw something that I hated.

My ears were back and my teeth. I looked behind me and my tail was back. I looked down and saw that my feet also had the same type of claws that I had on my hands. I then headed for the door and it was locked.

I then punched my hand against it and gave in easily. I then kept walking down the dim corridor until I heard a silent alarm go off. I then had my scythe out and kept walking. It didn't take long until four people blocked my path, three boys and one girl. They all either had bows or guns. I just walking forward, dodging all the bullets and and arrows heading for me. I grabbed two arrows and threw them at the two gun slingers. They disappeared and I ran to the other two.

I quickly smashed in the guy's head and he disappeared as well. I then quickly grab the girl who was about to take out a dagger. I pushed her agents the wall and pinned her arm behind her. I then said "Where did you put my gun?" She was silent until I slowly pulled her arm back some more. It didn't take long until she pointed to a door farther down to my left.

I kept her pinned and told her to keep walking. When we got there I told her to open it and I saw my gun on a table with Bill's shotgun. I got my gun I let go of the girl. I then said "I'm going to give you five seconds to run before I hunt you down."

She was paralyzed by fear. She didn't move until I started to count down. She ran out of the room and she didn't go far when I finished. I walked out and shot her in the corridor. She disappeared and I continue to find the exit.

I kept walking until I found a door that said exit. I pushed it open and found myself in a mountain terrain biome. I looked around saw that it was almost dusk and the door is an emergency exit and that the forest is just a mile away. I started to head for it until an arrow landed in front of me. I turned and saw Trina standing a good few feet behind me. I looked at her and she said "Looks like the dog broke out of his kennel." I started to growl at her and she just smiled. She then leaped at me and I was able to try to shoot her.

She dodges the bullet and hits me in the chest. The force was strong enough to push me down the mountain side, as well as her. Every time I tried to turn her so she would hit the ground, she would make me to continue to spin so I would keep hitting the ground. It lasted for a minute until we were on the ground. That's when I was able to push her off me and she pointed my gun at her but at I try to shot her she launched an arrow and it me drop my gun. As for my bullet, it hit her hand so she dropped the bow.

I then charged towards here with my scythe and she counted it with her dagger. She was able to get us locked and I started to see here face. She actually looked cute for someone who just fell from a mountain side. 'Stop that' I told myself 'Stop being distracted and kill here already.'

I looked at here again saw that she had her ears back and I could tell her claws and tail was back as well. I then launched us both apart and I tried to slice at her again. She was able to block it and got us locked again. I then knew that this was a good opportunity to get her by surprise. Right when it looked I was about to launch us both away again I leaned in and gave her a kiss. As planed she was surprised and she dropped her dagger. I toke this opportunity and I pulled away and pinned her to the ground.

She started to swear at me. I ignored her and I was able to grab a nearby vine and used it to tie her hands up. I got her up to her feet and I went to get her dagger and said "It doesn't feel good to be tricked doesn't?"

She shot me an evil glare before I was able to turn her around and pushed her to start walking. She listens and we started to walk into the dark forest.


	4. Deja vu

Day 4

December 12, 2012

It was an hour until Trina started to pick up a conversation with me. I just ignored because I was tired from the fight and I haven't gotten any sleep yet, that and I was irritated that my physical wolf features haven't left yet. She did get my attention until she said "So, what are going to do with me?"

I just responded in a cold voice "What do you think?"

She was quite until she said "To have your way with me."

I could feel myself blushing and I wasn't able to respond because of the embarrassment and the angry that she would think I was perverted. I then poked her with my scythe and said "Just keep walking."

When walked in silence until we made it to the base. Lucky for me, my wolf features went away. When we went in, I was welcomed by most of my teammates. They were surprised to see that I was able to capture Trina, who is the captain of the white team. When they were finished crowding I told them to put her in a holding cell. Before they toke her down the stairs she looked back to me and smiled. I couldn't help but to smile back, but I could feel the other half of me slapping me and yelling at me.

When they were gone, I told the head scout to get a few archers and sword men to Trina's base and claim it. I dismissed him and I went to the top floor to get some sleep. When I was on the same tree branch I heard someone call for me.

When I got down there, I half surprised. I found that Carlos was snooping around here and he ended up getting captured and so did Gayle who was going to try and take over my base with a few of her teammates. I told my men to take them down to the cells. I could tell that we were going to win.

I then headed back to my branch and I finally got some sleep. Before I went to sleep I was hoping I wasn't going to shift back to my universe, lucky I didn't though the unlucky part was when I fell out of my branch due to Kevin calling for me.

When I got downstairs I saw that the head scout was the only one that came back. He was missing his hat and I saw all the hair it was originally hiding. He had a cast and his bottom lip was bleeding. I walked over to him and said "What happened, where are the others?"

He looked up and said "There out of the game. When we got to the base there wasn't anybody there. All there was were these strange monsters."

I started to get worried that it was the Weevils. I asked him to describe them. "They looked to be mortals at first but when I got closer, they had extremely sharp teeth and the back of their heads were a bit large. The only hair they had were just fuzz on the top and their faces were really wrinkled."

I was filled with horror. I thought we gotten rid of the Weevils but it sounds like I was wrong. I headed for the cells and I saw Kevin telling the Hephaestus kids to make the calling device. As I went down I saw that the room was a lot more tranquil than upstairs.

The room looked to be a dark cave with puddles of water. The only light in the room were some torches and thanks to the pools of water the entire room had an aquamarine feeling. I walked down the stairs and went over to the cells.

I passed some of Gayle's forces giving me some glares but I ignored them I kept walking until I made it to the cell that held Carlos and told him what was going on. When I finished he was also worried. I left him and went over the cells that are reserved for when the opposing team leaders get captured.

I went into Gayle's first and I found her tied up as I was before, but she didn't have her feet died to the ground. I told her what was going on and she said that we should probably tell the headmaster. I told her what Kevin was doing and she was relieved. I was about to leave until I remembered something. I turned to her and said "Gayle, who is Kevin's godly parent?"

She was silent and she shrugged. I didn't think she knew either. Before I left Gayle said "So, you already told Carlos and Trina?"

"I told Carlos but not Trina."

"What are you waiting for then?"

"I don't wana." I said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Why?" as she said that she raised an eyebrow and had a curious smile.

I rubbed the back of my neck and said "Something happened in the forest."

"What?" she responded with an even more devilish smile.

"We, uh, see what was..." I was trying to stall and I was hoping someone would come and save me.

"You don't mean you two actually-"

"Do what?" I said acting like I didn't know what see was going towards.

"I'll tell it in the subtlest way possible," she then cleared her throat and said slowly "You two k-i-s-s-e-d."

I felt myself getting angry and embarrass. I then punched the wall out of anger and I left the room. I then headed to Trina's cell because I know I had to inform her of what going on. When I walked in I saw that Trina was chained as I was. I could help but smile at her distress.

She didn't notice me because she was sleeping. I walked in and I pulled out my scythe. I then hit the metal wall with the blade and it sent an ear pricing sound. Once Trina heard it, she jumped but the chains at her feet kept her still. "Rise and shine kitty litter."

She glared at me for a bit and I returned it with another. The room was silent for a minute until she said "So, what do you want?"

"What," I said with a tone of sarcasm "I can't pay a visit to my favorite chew toy?"

"That was one fight and you know it." she said with a bit of irritation.

"I still won though." I said with a smug face. Right then she tried to reach for me so she could kill me but was stopped by her restrains. I then said "With all seriousness, I came here to tell you some news." When I finished to cool down and listened to what I had to say.

When I finished she said "This isn't good. What are you planning to do?"

"Same plan as the Griffon, but with Weevils instead." When I finished she asked if I was going to release everyone. I gave her smile that signaled that I was. When I was going to walk away I was then tackled from behind.

I looked up and saw Trina smiling down at me. I hold down my anger said "How did you get free?" She looks down at me and said "Your guys were too lazy to finish tying my hands." I couldn't hold down my angry at both my teammates and her tackling me. I was about ready to punch her until she gave me a kiss.

I started to hear my other self-telling me not to do what I was about to do. I ignored myself and I kissed back. We were like that for a few seconds until she got up and was about to leave. She turned back and said "I'll got get Gayle, you get Carlos. Bye, bye."

I didn't get up for about thirty seconds after she left. I got up and headed for the other cells while I ignoring the other me that was shouting at me at the top of his lungs.

I released the others and lead them upstairs. I was surprised that nobody questioned about me releasing everyone. I called everyone to the first floor so I could brief them on what's going on. It toke a few minutes until everyone was there.

Once everyone was there I was about to explain the situation until some on in the back shouted "What the hell is going on?" I toke the guys committed as an opportunity to start off. "Let me answer that with a question, who knows what Kevin, Carlos, Gayle, Trina and I had to do on our quest?"

None raised their hands. "We were to find a new spice of monsters and exterminate them before they become too common. We succeeded, or so we thought. Apparently there are still a lot of them and it seems that there in the War Dome."

They started to murmur and whisper amongst themselves until some said "So what are going to do?"

"Same plan that we used with the Griffon. The monsters are called Weevils. They walk on the ground, their advantage; they are a bit like zombies, they run towards you but when they are near you or have you cornered they start to walk slowly and that's when they become extremely fast and kill you in seconds. Their disadvantage; they think like wild animals. So it will be easy to bait them and they are able to be killed by mortal weapons and our standard weapons.

"The only changes from the plan is that we're going to need traps set on the ground with bait and were going to need armor covering our legs, arms and neck. That and no one leave the bas alone."

I dismissed them and they left to either set up traps or get their weapons ready. I turned to my friends and told them to do the same, though I told Carlos to set up some minor bombs outside the base. To some people they would think '_why should we trust Carlos with the explosives?' _Only reason why I do is because apparently that's the only thing he's good with.

When they all left I headed to the second floor and started to practice with my scythe. Some had the same idea on practicing. I was able to kill five minutes until I was called back down. When I got I saw that some of my teammates were missing and that the entrances were barricaded. I could tell that the Weevils were here. I got my gun out and told the archers to get to the second floor and to get ready.

When they were there we waited for them to break down the barricades. We waited to the sounds of them growling. Soon the growling stopped and Carlos said "Maybe they gave up." Right when he finished the Weevils broke down the barricades. I yelled at him "Carlos I swear, if we make it out of this I will personally send you soul to my father!"

I then started to shot down so many Weevils that it wasn't even funny. After killing the 50th Weevil I turn to check on the others. Some kids were handling themselves and some helped others. I then pulled out Anaklusmos and sliced even more. I started to get into a blood rage but I let it flow because I know that any minute now that we were to be pulled back to the gymnasium. Though I made sure that I didn't go to far as to either slice a teammate or get my wolf features back.

Right when it was already 10 minutes after the Weevils came in everyone one was starting to be pulled from the War Dome. I started to relax and stopped slicing and switch to my gun. I stopped fighting when I was the only person left. It was then that I decided to have some fun.

I ran up the stairs to the top floor and I jumped for a vine. I grabbed it and I looked back at the Weevils. They didn't know where I went until I spit on one. He roared and the others started to get the idea. They were struggling to get me put they failed. I then said my good byes to them and I was transported back in the gymnasium. I was welcomed by my teammates and I received glares form the people that I killed.

I was too busy enjoying their hatred of me to notice that I was being called to the headmaster's office. "Great, What's our next quest going to be now?" I thought to myself as I headed for his office.


	5. The prophecy

**A/N: Sorry that this a short chapter but I need somthing to build off on. put in a review on what you think I should work on that is not grammer or miss spelling. I'm not the best but I do have the creativity for this story. **

**-Live, Love, Fight**

Day 5

December 13, 2012

When I walked in I was welcomed by Carlos, Kevin, Gayle, Trina; who was giving me a devilish smile, and an unhappy headmaster. He told me to sit in one of the chairs that were set up. When I was seated with everyone else the headmaster started to tell us why were called.

"I have been informed about the, what do you call them again?

"Weevils, sir." Said Kevin

"Yes, these Weevils seemed have survived your extermination. Would any of you explain?"

We sat in silence, soon the headmaster toke the hint. He then said "We'll then, it seems that we cannot truly remove them. Though this is not the reason why I called you five here. The real reason is that we found out who Braedon is working for."

When he finished I couldn't help but feel sorry for Trina. She and Braedon knew each other for a long time. Just the thought of an old friend betraying another isn't something I think about.

"His father Khoas has been looking in at this with the help of a fewer other gods to help him. It seems that Order is behind this."

Right when he said that god's name the fire in his fire place went cold. I then remembered that little vision I had with that white figure. I stood up and told the headmaster of it. When I finished he just nodded and said "It seems that they are trying to close any gaps in their plans. I think it's time for you all to go to the oracle. When you are finished, come back here and we will see what to do next."

He dismissed us and we headed to the oracle. On the way I decided to ask another of my obvious questions "So, who is the oracle?"

Kevin then responded "Before the place was build there were two was to get prophecies. First in camp Jupiter; they got theirs from animal guts, then it was stuff animal guts; or rather their stuffing. Then in Camp-Half blood; they had an old mummy of a hippie that was the oracle of Delphi, the spirit was then taken on by a mortal girl named Rachel Elizabeth Dare. We're heading to her now."

It toke us a few minutes until we came to a cave that was near the Performing Arts Center (or PAC). When we made it to the mouth of the cave we heard a weird monster sound that made Carlos jump. Gayle caught him and then dropped him back on the ground. We started to laugh until a woman came out of the cave.

She looked to be in her 40's. She had red hair that was strait. She looked to be white. She had some causal cloths that were a woman's polo shirt and dark pants and had some sneakers. She leaned a bit forward and said "Nico, how did you get so young?"

The others looked over to me and I could tell that she had me mistaken. I then said "I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken."

I then saw the disappointment in her eyes and said "I should have known better. He has been dead for a month already."

I was then shocked cause I remembered a Nico in my memory. He was the one who brought me to campus a few months ago. I couldn't help but ask "Wait, what happened to him?"

She then waved to us that told us to come inside. My next surprise was about the cave. It looked nothing like one. It looked to be any mortal apartment with a kitchen, dining room and I'm hoping a bathroom. The lady, who I believe to be the Rachel girl that Kevin mentioned, sat down on a chair. I sat down on edge of the couch witch was then invaded by Trina and Gayle. Kevin just leaned against a wall with Carlos sitting near his feet.

When we finished sitting she asked me again if I was Nico. I told for the second time that I wasn't and she said "I'm sorry again, it's just you look so much like him when he was younger."

"Must be the dark aura surrounding him." Said Kevin

"Maybe, but why did come to my humble abode?" she said with a wave of her hand.

"The headmaster sent us, he said that were going to need a prophecy." Said Gayle

Rachel then stood up and pointed to Carlos and said "You, Asian kid. Get me that stool over there." She then pointed to a wooden stool that was in the corner and Carlos gone over to get it but not without mumbling something. When he came back he placed it behind her and she then cleared her thought.

Suddenly, green mist appeared around her and some was leaking from her mouth and eyes. We then heard to voices starting to talk. One was hers and one was another voice.

_Three roles turn but two have changed,_

_Old habits will come to no end,_

_The son will be claimed_

_But it be with most death,_

_Two worlds will soon blend_

_And both will turn to dust._

The green smoke then faded and Rachel then fell down on top of the stool. She was cold until Carlos started to chough from the smoke. When she opened her eyes she said "So, what did I say?"

We told her what she said. When we finished she looked confused. "This doesn't sound right, it usually rhymes. The last time it didn't was when- oh no."

"Oh no, about what?" asked Trina

"This isn't just a standard quest prophecy, is it?" asked Kevin who was starting to get a bit worried.

"No, it's the next great prophecy."


	6. Seeing double

Day 6

December 13, 2012

"Wait what?" asked Carlos who was confused

"You need to get to the headmaster right now," Rachel said. She then gotten a coat "I'm coming along, let's go."

We didn't waste any time getting back to the headmaster's office. When we finished telling him of the prophecy he just stood there, cold and unable to respond. He knew something and he wouldn't dare tell us. Kevin was the one who broke the silence "So, what are going to do about the prophecy?"

The headmaster finally said "We need to know what it's hinting at and how to be prepared. This one is probably close considering it just _now _decided to be heard. The first thing we need to figure out is the first line."

"_Three roles have turned but two have changed_," Gayle started "We know that Khoas and Order have basically switched so we know that but who is the third person in this role?"

"I don't know any other gods or titian that could be as powerful as the two," said the headmaster while stroking his chin "Though we must continue on."

"_Old habits will come to no end,_" said Carlos "Wait, Karl mention that Khoas and Order use to destroy the universe for fun. He said that they stopped after the fourth of third time. That would count as an old habit."

"Not necessarily," said the headmaster "Khoas has been attempting to destroy the universe multiple times after the peace. Order has been stopping him but a few times the universe has ended and they had to rebuild again, though you might be on to something."

"_The son will be claimed but it will be with most death,_" said Rachel "What son would be claimed when there is a lot of death?"

"Remember, the prophecy just revealed itself. It doesn't mean that we'll know it all in an instant." Said the headmaster, who is still stroking his chin. "Though the second part of it would mean war, we might need to call in the hunters if necessary."

"_Both worlds will blend and the world will turn to dust,_" Kevin said "the two worlds will probably be Nestor's and ours but it says that the world will turn to dust, does that mean the world be destroyed again?"

"I don't know," said the headmaster "Though it might be a good idea to bring the Hunters and the Amazons."

"Why do we need them?" asked Carlos

"Because we need the Hunters bow skills and the Amazons skills with just about any other weapon. You'll have to get the hunters first, then the Amazons."

"We won't fail sir." Said Carlos, who gave a bit of a salute.

"Though I must give you some advice; Let Gayle and Trina do the talking with both the Hunters and the Amazons."

"Why?"

"Oh, you'll find out." Said Rachel with a bit of an evil smile.

"You'll leave tomorrow morning, you'll leave through the California exit and head to the south forests of Idaho. Make sure to watch out for any other Weevils out there."

Once he finished I headed to my room so I could pack. I was planning on asking Zander if he could enchant all my other guns so I don't have to ask him and I know I have to bring some other weapons because Carlos is going to need them.

When I made it to my room I was about to open my display case until I gotten a knock at my door. I didn't pay any attention to it until I heard Trina's voice behind it. I then said "What do you want kitty litter?"

"Can I come in?" she asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice. Half of me wanted to let her in but the other half of me didn't want to cause me/he knows what's going to happen and so do I.

I told her to come in and she walked in and didn't end up dead by the enchantment I had at the door. 'Dam it!' yelled my other half. I told him to shut up. I looked over to her and I saw that she changed from her team shirt and that she changed into another band T-shirt. I couldn't help but smile and then I said "So what do you want?"

"I just want to talk about a few things." She said while closing the door so the enchantment would reactivate. She walked over to my computer desk and sat in my chair. I then said "About what?"

She shifted in the chair and said "The forest." I could then feel the awkwardness in the air. I could also feel myself blushing. I turned away from her and continued to open my display case and said "So, what about?"

I then heard her get up and said "Stop playing dumb and turn around." I turned around and I saw that she had her arms crossed. She then said "I just want to know if you feel okay with us going out again."

"Why wouldn't I." I said with a crooked smile. Though I know the problem, but I enjoyed it because I could feel the other half of me being tortured to watch all this unfold.

"Just that, Gayle has been trying to get you a few months ago and I saw that you were enjoying her company a lot more than you were enjoying mine." She looked sad when she said that and I could feel my other self-starting to get smug about it.

"That's cause the other me in the other universe likes Gayle." I said "I had amnesia so I forgot why I liked you in the first place."

Her smile started to come back and said "Wait, so you're saying that both emotions from both universes merged and at times the other half has been doing the choosing?"

I nodded and I know that I was finally in control. (**A/N**: **The other universe Nestor has been in control for the beginning and now the other Nestor isstarting to get full control again**) She then smiled again and ran to hug me. I could tell that she missed the actual me and I missed her as well. I looked down and realized that I probably have gotten taller since I came back to this universe. I hugged back and I said "I think you should go pack for the trip, I still have to get a few of my stuff packed and get some of my other weapons enchanted."

She then looked up and said "Alright, I'll get going." We let go and I opened the door for her. She smiled and went through, but before she left she gave me another kiss. I kissed that while listing to the other me shouting his lungs out and I just enjoyed the pain he was getting. When we finished she said bye and left.

I closed the door and the strange thing was that I saw myself in my computer chair. He was dressed as me but the only difference was that he had glasses hanging from one of his pockets. His hair was a bit messier. He had his arms crossed and said "The hell man!"

I pointed at him and said "How, what?"

He got up and said "The link has gotten wider. We can now see each other in other universes but it will only happen when one has more control at the time."

"Maybe that's what Karl meant by staying balanced?" I said while the other me was looking at my books. He then said "Well we need to stay balance. We're going to need both strengths combined."

"What strength do you even have?" I asked him. He turned and raised an eyebrow and said "You do know that your insulting yourself right?" I then realized that and started to somewhat blushed. He then continued and said "You're lacking a thought process when you let the beast take control, and you lack in speed and agility."

"No, I don't." I yelled back and he just crossed his arms and said "Ya you do, I looked at your or rather our memory's and saw that you lacked all of them on your first training day. Not to also mention I was the one who widen the link a few months ago."

I knew he had me on that one. I was starting to get angry and I said "So, how are we not balanced, oh smart one."

He put on his glasses and said "We must have gotten off balanced at the one thing that we both can't control."

"And what may that be?"

"Our emotions."

I could see what he was getting at and said "So that explain why I heard you or rather myself yelling when I kissed Trina."

"Yes but that doesn't explain why you didn't show up in my universe when I was with Gayle and had my emotions all waked up."

I put some thought on that and we both realized what it was. "It was Order who did that."

"Yes, but the next question is how we get back to normal." He said while taking his glasses off and continued "If it was caused from our emotions then the reasonable thing to do is meditate to get them back in order."

"You think it'll work."

"Maybe."

We then both sat down in front of each other and started to relax. I sat there for a good few minutes and when I opened my eyes, I saw that the other me was gone and I was alone in my room again. I got up and said "Great, now I have more things to deal with."


	7. Seeing double again

**A/N this one is just going to be about the other Nestor's life rather then the other. Sorry if it dosent interest you guys but I have to show that I'm not negleting the other Nestor's life.**

**-Live, Love, Fight**

Day 7

December 14, 2012

I've decided that I haven't spent enough time in my universe so when I was done meditating I decided to stay in my universe for day. First let me explain where I after the 'two me' situation.

I was get just waking up for a normal day to school. The only thing that wasn't normal was that my parents weren't home and there was a white furred wolf in my living room. On second thought, scratch the parent's part. I found the wolf sitting on the side of my couch with Loki who was giving it meat from the refrigerator.

I didn't know how the wolf got in here but then I realized who it was. It was Lupa. I realized it from how nice Loki was acting. I kneeled and said "Welcome lady Lupa, what reason are you here?"

She told me to stop kneeling and said to take a seat. I followed orders and I sat in one of the other chairs while Loki sat near my feet. She then said "I came to ask if you knew of the strange things happening in both worlds."

I told her that I did and she said "Good but that's not the only reason why I'm here," she then toke a large bite from the food Loki brought. When she swallowed she said "I've also came to inform you of your training."

"What training, my lady?"

"You must start training to control the beast and your powers as a son of death."

"When do I start?" I asked. I was very egger to start because I know I could make it to the same power as my other self.

"You will be trained by a hellhound I have chosen to teach you how to control your dark powers and to control the beast before it starts to stir."

I was a bit dumfounded by the idea. I thought I was going to be trained by Nico; thinking he was probably still alive in this universe, or by another human.

"But my lady, don't you think I should at least train with a human?"

She then finished the food in another bite and said "I suppose, you will work with two trainers then; by the hellhound of my choice and any of your brother's that your father picks. They will arrive tomorrow; I suggest that you don't go to the other universe when they come."

She then started to glow and I knew what was about to happen. I grab Loki and cover his eyes and I did the same for myself. When the light died she was gone and I set Loki down. He thanked me and said "So, you looking forward to the training?"

"I was," I told while I was heading to the kitchen to make breakfast (I already brushed my teeth, putting on contacts and gotten changed before I made it to the living room). "But I didn't think I would be training with a hellhound."

"Why so mad, you got something agents' dogs?" he said a bit angry.

"No," I said while getting his breakfast first. "I just don't want to train with one. Besides if I didn't like dogs, I would've blown your brains out back in the other universe."

"No you wouldn't." he said while eating his food. I smiled and just left it there. When I was done making, serving and eating my breakfast I headed out to school.

I was half way to the bus stop until I heard something coming from the neighborhood alleyway. I fallowed the sound and I ended up getting ambushed by a carnivore's sheep. I started to laugh and said "Out of all the monsters I could die to, I have a chance to be killed by a sheep."

It started to get angry. It charged by but I jumped over it and I pulled out my gun. I then shot the thing in the back of its head and it disappeared. "Funny," I said to myself. "It's starting to get a lot more easier getting rid of these things." I was starting to put my gun back in my pocket until I heard the bus. I quickly put it back in my pocket and sprinted for the bus.

**_5 hours later_**

I was walking out of the cafeteria and heading for my usual spot to eat. I always go to this big tree that I always eat lunch with my girlfriend Gayle (remember I'm in my own universe) and a few of my other friends; Kevin (yes the other Kevin in my universe), Brittney, Lacey, Jose, Eddie and his girlfriend Clarissa. We call her Clar for short.

Gayle was the first to greet me with a kiss. She was wearing her usual clothing that was just a plain t-shirt and jeans with her brown-ish green jacket. The rest of greeting was Kevin, Jose, Brittney, Clar, Eddie and Lacey.

I'll describe the other as fast and short as I can. Kevin had his usual, which was what he wore back in the last quest. Jose was a standard Hispanic guy but he didn't have a mustache nor had the accent, he had a T-shirt jeans and a blue jacket. Brittney was a normal white girl but she had a big interest in drawings and music, the one she's interested in is alternate rock. Clar is a bit of a standard emo style girl but she doesn't cut and she dyes parts of her hair with neon colors, I didn't know what shirt she had because she had her Gur sweater zipped a the way up and she had jeans. Eddie was a standard guitar guy (Achmed reference!), he had a black sweater with an AC/DC T-shirt and standard jeans and he always wears shades. Finally Lacey is a standard girly girl who is also a goody goody, though she is nasty when you get her made.

I said hello back and we had a normal lunch, unlike the time when a hellhound showed up and animal control had to struggle taking it to the pound. To them it was a big pit bull. When I finished I said good bye to them because I had to do some extra credit for a class. Before I left Gayle gave me a kiss good bye and after that I headed to the English building.

When I turned the corner I saw myself. He was dressed as me (which was all black clothing) but he had his scythe out just to be scary, which wasn't working. I whispered "What are you doing here?"

He just put away the scythe and said "Like you said poindexter, one of use show up when either lose control of their feelings."

I wasn't so happy with him being here and calling me names. I then realized something and said "Wait, can other people see you?"

"Be right back." He said while running towards the gym. If I knew right the best and funniest way to know if someone can see you is to go into the opposite genders locker room. I know the other me wasn't a pervert but I know he loves getting into danger.

I waited for a minute until he was running back. He was laughing and his face was as red as a tomato. I asked him and he said "No, I can't be seen or heard but I did hear some gossip in there."

"Did you have a good show?" I ask him knowing I would hit a nerve. I was right and he started to get redder. We both then started to laugh but he stopped first and said "Alright, we need to get back to normal. I need to get back to my universe, were driving to Idaho and were already in Nevada."

"Wait, why are you guys driving?"

"The headmaster said we shouldn't go on a plane because Order has power in the sky but not that much on land."

"Alright." We both sat down and meditated for a minute. When it was up he was gone and I quickly headed to my class because the bell rang.


	8. Day one of training

** I'm sorry that I havent uploaded for a while but I was preacupied with some stuff that came up. Also I'm sorry if its short. Now if you like the story and have any opinions on it, please put in a review. i want to know what you guys think of it. **

** -Live, Love, Fight**

Day 8

December 15, 2012

I've spent the rest of the day in boredom in school. Only exciting thing that happened was just the other me showing up. I didn't dare go to other universe because I bet it was as boring as it was here. I only went back when it was late at night that day.

I found myself on a tree branch with my hood on. No doubt I was sleeping before I came here. I looked around my surroundings and saw that there was three tents set up around a camp fire. Kevin was sitting on a lawn chair with a sword out. No doubt that the others are in the tents and that Kevin and I were stuck on gourd duty.

I gotten off of the tree and walked to Kevin. I wanted to ask if we were going to be able to make it to Idaho in two days (I think you know why). "Kevin, are we going to-"I stopped cause I knew something was off. I waved a hand in front of Kevin and found that he was sleeping with his eyes open. A part of me wanted to wake him up in the funniest way possible. But I knew better than to do that so I just snapped my fingers in front of him and he woke up with a reflex.

He had the sword in fist so he swung it at me but I quickly blocked with my scythe. Thank gods I was able to pull it out in time. He then looks over to me and apologizes for almost cutting me in half.

"No worries." I then asked resumed on asking my question. He then said "We won't be able to make it until two days. With any luck we'll be able to find them before noon on the second day."

I was relieved to the answer. I then walked back to the tree and gotten back on the branch to get some sleep.

**...**

I woke up in my bed in the other universe with Loki tugging at my sheets. I didn't want to get out of bed since it was Saturday. I laid face down in the pillow and mumbled "Go away."

"No way man," he said while jumping on my bed. He then had gotten on my back and continued "You need to get ready for training."

Right when he finished, I somewhat bolted strait up in bed. "Shit, I forgot." I said. I then heard Loki whimpering near the door. I looked over and realized that I launched him over there. I tried to hold back laughter and said "Sorry."

He got up and said "This is going to take a lot to make up." I just rolled my eyes and gotten ready for the day and training. I waited for them for hours. I had doubts that they would show up until around noon.

I was in the living room and I started to see the shadows forming something. I pulled out my gun and waited. Right when the shadows disappeared I heeled my fire to see who it was. I saw a man in his early 40's. He had mangy black hair. He had a few scars on his face and his eyes were a dark brown. He had a leather jacket on with a black shirt and dark jeans. Nest to him was a Hellhound that was as big as a truck. Lucky for me my living room is big enough to hold the hellhound.

The air was cold when they showed up. It was silent for a bit until the man said "So, you're Nestor?"

"Yes." I nodded my head and Loki was starting to bark at the Hellhound. I was somewhat worried that the Hellhound would eat him in one gulp. Somehow the man was able to sense my worry and he said "Don't worry, Mrs. O'Leary wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I wasn't worried about my dog, I was worrying about her," I pointed to Mrs. O'Leary "She might chock trying to eat him."

"Hay, that's over the line!" Loki then yelled at me. I then responded "Since when has there been a line?"

I was started to laugh until I looked at the man with a confused expression. He then said "Are you talking to the dog?"

"Yes." I was getting tired of answering that question myself.

"And you understand him?"

"Sometimes I wish I didn't."

Loki was than yelling at me again for that but I tuned him out and said "So are you going to introduce yourself?"

"Sorry," he then did a cough more dramatic effect and said "I'm Nico de Angelo, son of Hades and savor of lives."

I rolled my eyes and said "Do I have to bow or something?"

He chuckled and said "I'll appreciate it, why not give your intro?"

I stood up and did a little wave of my hand and said "Nestor Cardoza, son of Hades, blessed by Lupa and Lycaon, controller of the Beast and one who leads those out of the darkness."

Nico just clapped and said "Now that's an introduction." We started to laugh and when we finished I asked him on what we're going to work on first. "I just need to know what you know so I know what I'm working with."

I nodded and asked where we were going to train. He then said to get on Mrs. O'Leary and to hold on tight. I didn't know what he was planning but before I got on Loki said "Wait, I wana come."

I asked Nico if he could and he allowed. I then Picked up Loki and I gotten up on Mrs. O'Leary. When I was on her Nico told me to hold on tight. I didn't know realized what he meant until we were surrounded in darkness. I didn't know how to describe what I felt during it. Right when we were out of the darkness I felt my head spinning and I felt like I was going to throw up. When I got my vision back I was a bit shocked to see where we were.

We were out in the wilderness. We were in front of log cabin and behind it were huge mountains. I was blown away on how we were able to get out here. I wasn't able to speak cause I still trying to recover. When I was able to get my voice back I said "Nico, where are we?"

He started to walk to the door of the log cabin and said "Were in a secret area in the border of California."

I was still speech less and he signaled for me to come to the porch. I set down Loki and told him not to wonder too far. When I got there Nico was sitting on a lawn chair and told me to take a seat. I sat in another chair that was in front of him and said "so, Nestor. What do you know about the gods?"

'Great,' I thought to myself 'Were starting at the bottom.' "I know that the Greek, Roma, Norse and Egyptian are actually real and that there are monsters and demigods, though not many of them."

"Did Lupa already tell you?" he asked me. I nodded and he asked me on what I already know. I then said "I know how to use a gun, scythe, a bit of dagger and sword play, I know my powers that Lupa and Lycaon have given me."

"So you don't know how to use the power that Hades has given you?"

I shook my head and he stood up and said "First lesson as a child of death, don't hold a grudge. That's our down fall."

"Should I be taking notes?" I joked. He chuckled and said "No but you should remember these. Next is that we can visit the underworld whenever. Third, we can speak to the dead and call upon warriors from the dead to fight with or for us. Fourth, we can shadow travel, which is what we did to get here and you'll learn how to use these abilities later."

"That all?"

"Yes, I was told that you will also be trained by Mrs. O'Leary. I was told it was to do with the beast and I want to know what the Beast is exactly."

I toke a deep breath and said "When a demigod's parent is a god of an animal like Lupa or Bast. They will have two minds in one brain; one of human and the other of an animal. Imagine a human mind with the thoughts, power and killer instincts of an animal. Imagine what will happen if they would not be able to control it and let the animal have full control. It would cause mass destruction with the power of a god. And since I have that with the power of Hades it will cause even more destruction. Imagine a blood thirsty beast wreaking havoc and chaos with the power of one of the big three." I then started to see images of the ruin and desolation that I would cause. I remembered seeing the Beast I would become. I started to feel a tear on my cheek. I couldn't help myself.

I pulled myself together and said with a smile "So, when does my training start?"


	9. My dog drove me into a wall

**A/n: Sorry for the slow update and this chapter being short. I would appreciate you guys reviewing the story. It wouldn't hurt. That and I won't post another chapter due to some matters that came up and other reasons. The new chapter will be up in a few days.. Hopefully**

** -Live, Love, Fight **

Day 9

December 15, 2012

I pulled myself together and said with a smile "So, when does my Training start?"

He didn't respond for a few seconds until something started to form in his hands. I stared at it for a few seconds until my instincts kick in. I jumped from my chair and fell through the fencing of the porch. I ended up hurting my head a bit. I turned my attention to my chair and saw that it was incinerated.

I leaped back a few feet, knowing that Nico was going to do something else I went into a fighting stance. He smiled and grabbed something that was behind his chair. It was a bronze scythe in his hands. He tossed it to me and I caught it. I was confused on why he tossed me it. I looked up and he pulled out a sword that looked to be the same material that Anaklusmos was made of.

I was still a bit confused until Nico said "First lesson is combat with weaponry, Lupa told me you only used scythes so here's your very own."

I was going to thank him but he leaped at me and I blocked it. We were locked until I put in more force and I was able to throw him off. I started to breathe more heavily 'Dam, I'm already tired,' I thought to myself. I then rushed him and he expected it. He sidesteps to my right but I then turned my slice attack to a slash which was able to hit him in his left knee.

I then stopped immediately and turned the other way. I didn't want to go into a blood rage in this fight. I then heard some laughter so I turned to see Nico chuckling. I looked at him with a confused expression and I saw his knee. I didn't see flesh or blood, all I saw was a white batting. He then saw my look and said "Lupa told me to wear some special guards. She thought you were going to do something like this."

I was relived but that was my first mistake. I let my guard down and Nico then pinned me to the ground. I was a bit angry but I calmed down when he got off. Once I gotten back up and dusted off the dirt he said "I don't think you'll need help on weaponry. Now how's your ability's?"

"With what?" I asked raising an eyebrow as a joke.

"I need to know if you can shadow travel first," He said putting his sword into a sheath that was hidden in his jacket "You'll learn how to summon and talk to the dead on your own."

I nodded and asked when we can start. "You're going to need to get your energy back first." He said with a grin "It takes a lot of energy to do it on your first try."

"I don't need to rest, I'm fine." I lied; I just wanted to get the training down with for the day so I could be able to get back to the other universe.

He smiled and said "Okay," he then walked over to the side of the cabin and signaled me to fallow. When we were behind the house, he crossed his arms and said "Rule one of Shadow Travel, always know where you want to go. If you don't, you'll end up in a random location. Second rule; you'll need to be in the shadows to do this and exit from another shadow." I rolled my eyes thinking that it was a bit of a stupid rule, I mean its kind pointless to say that you need to be in the shadows to this, it's in the name.

He saw my eye roll, he scowled and said "I know it's stupid up you need you know these or you're going to end up like Pablo."

"Who's Pablo?" I had no clue who he is or was. Nico scowl gotten deeper and said "Another son of Hades who died a few years ago. He was too stupid to learn these rules."

I gulped a bit and said "Continue." He smiled and said "Last and finally rule that everybody ignores; don't do a backflip or any other trick into the shadows or you'll end up hurting yourself even more."

I nodded and he continued "This includes our training for the day, but you have to shadow travel back to your living room." I was a bit scared when he said that because I don't think I'll be able to do it, I was starting to think of the worse ways I would end up in my living room until I remembered about Loki.

"Wait, what about Loki, he won't be able to survive out here." I said making sure I didn't had an ounce of worry in my voice. Nico smirked and said "Sounds like you actually worry 'bout him."

"He's a stray that I toke in; of course I would at least worry about that excuse of a dog." I said a bit angry. Nico just smiles and says "Alright, I'll get Mrs. O'Leary to bring him here."

He then whistled in a high pitched sound that only dogs can hear. I know cause I felt my ears were bleeding. After a few seconds Mrs. O'Leary comes back here with Loki's color in her mouth and Loki hanging by the color. I tried to hold back a laugh but I couldn't.

He then looked at me with an enraged expression and said "Not. A. Word." I grabbed him from the Hellhound and asked Nico on what I'm supposed to do now. "Just get a running start and think of the location you want to go to. Keep your eyes close and when you feel like nothing in under your feet, don't open them or you will lose your soul. Only open them when you feel solid ground."

I was a bit scared at the whole losing your soul thing. Nico could sense it cause he then said "Don't worry, you'll be fine... I think."

I shot him a look and I started to back up. I then covered Loki's eyes and I shut mines tight. I then ran at full speeds into the shadow. I didn't feel anything when I was engulfed by the shadows. I then started to feel nothing under my feet, I want to open my eyes to see my surroundings but I fallowed Nico's words.

It was a few seconds until I felt solid ground again. I dropped Loki to the ground cause of the recoil that I had from hitting the ground. I tumbled to the ground and I ended up hitting my head on the wall. I didn't open my eyes due to me losing my energy. 'Nico was right,' I thought to myself 'I shouldn't shadow travel often.' I didn't open my eyes until I felt something licking my nose.

When I opened them, I saw Loki upside-down. I then said in a sleepy voice "Loki, since when can you walk on the celling?"

"I can't."

I then quickly realized that I was upside down. I was standing on my head and my body was against the wall. I tried to stand up but I couldn't. I looked up to my body and saw that my shoe lace was caught on the key hook. I then slipped my foot off and almost ended up with a pancake for a dog.

I gotten up but my vision was a bit blurry from exhaustion. My head was pounding and my stomach was growling. I then said "Loki, how long was I out?"

"A few hours." He said. I then heard a small growling sound. I looked around the room until Loki said "Sorry that was mine."

I chuckled and said "I'll starting making dinner."


	10. Another history lesson

**A/N: even though you guys haven't reviewed, I'm stilling gona update but when I feel like it. Enjoy it anyways cause your going to like how I explain some heroes death. *evil smile***

**-Live, Love, Fight**

* * *

Day 10

December 16, 2012

I decided this morning that I wouldn't be doing training with Nico today, well not subconsciously, but still. I wanted to find the Hunters. So I weighed my options when I was feeding Loki. I was thinking a bit out loud when I was deciding.

"On one hand; I could spend the day training with Nico and probably be both board and tired, but on the other hand; I could go with my friends and find the Hunters and probably find out how the other Nico died and the other hero's."

"You have got to learn to speak in your head." Said Loki, who was scarfing down his dog food. I gave him a nasty look and said "Not a word to Nico or Mrs. O'Leary that I left."

"But your still going to training?" he said after he swallowed the mountain of food he had in his mouth.

"Ya but I'm not going to be their subconsciously," I told him while pulling out an apple form the fridge. "So I want you to be listening to what Nico tells me to practice and when I come back, you'll tell me what he taught me and tell me the pros and cons I had from the teaching."

"That's a lot of work for no reward." He said. I turned to him and realized where he was going at. I forced myself to relax and not just throw him outside for an hour, like last time. When I calmed down I finally said "If you do it right, I'll give you three drumsticks for dinner."

"Deal." He said with a grin, or as close to a grin that a dog can do. I told goodbye and reminded him not to screw it up. I closed my eyes and when I open them again I found myself in a forest.

I then checked my surrounding more closely. I was sitting agents a tree trunk watching Gayle and Kevin argue. I looked to my left and saw Carlos huddled near a boulder that's just about a yard away. I could tell he went into the argument and lost miserably. I look over to my right and saw Trina talking to a girl. She was completely pale, the only sine of color was her eyes hair and… ears?

Her eyes were a deep forest green and here hair was dark brown with a tint of green. As for her ears, they pale but also had a tint of green, that and they were elfish. She was wearing a dress gown that was brown like the bark of these pine trees.

I turned my attention back to Gayle and Kevin and said "What are you guys arguing about?"

They stopped and Gayle said "This idiot," she then pointed her thumb at Kevin "got us loss with no map, food, water and no car."

Kevin then said angrily "It's my fault that we were attacked by a sphinx-"

"You weren't able to answer the riddle she gave you." She snapped back.

"You kept pressuring me. That and Carlos was the one who ate our last food supply and burned the map!"

"He did what?" I stepped in. I was confused on why he threw the map in a fire. Kevin calmed down a bit and said "He threw it in the campfire yesterday cause he thought one of Braedon or Order's men made a fake map to lure us in a trap."

"So is that why he's in a corner, because you two yelled at him." I said pointing to Carlos. Who wasn't there anymore.

Right when we realized it the other girl disappeared into a green smoke. I told everyone to get into defense positions. We were back to back, Kevin had a sword out, Gayle had a pistol and celestial dagger, Trina had her obsidian knife and I had my scythe.

We were waiting for an attack but it never came. I was about to tell the others to stand down until I heard some rustling coming from a tree. I then heard something pricing the air near the same tree. I quickly ducked. I gotten back up and saw that Gayle was shot by the dart that was going to hit me. I saw the feather design and knew it was a tranquilizer dart. I was going to tell the other two that it was an ambush but I was too late.

Kevin and Trina were then hit by the same type of dart that was going to hit me. I then started to circle there collapse body's to protect them. I waited for another or an attacker. Lucky me, that I had to get the darts rather than the attacker. I slice the darts before they hit me. I kept slicing them to pieces until I had gotten hit by one. I quickly pulled it out and my vision started to get blurry. I didn't felt sleepy though, probably because it wasn't strong enough.

I kept dodging dart after darts until I lost my footing. I tripped and landed on the ground. I was about to get up but I was hit by another dart. I pulled it out but noticed something. The feathers were in different color. My vision then started to get worse and I stayed on the ground, unable to move my body. I tried but I just couldn't muster up the strength. I then passed out due to the dart and exhaustion.

…

I woke up in a dark tent. My arms and legs were hog tied and I wasn't able to break the ropes. I kept struggling until I was then hit by a thousand watts of electricity. I grinded my teeth and when it stopped I could smell my hair and cloths burn. I wasn't on fire but you know what I mean. I then heard someone say "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I looked over to the exit of the tent and saw a girl in her mid-teens. She looked to probably close to five and a half feet. She had dark hair that went down to her back. She looked to probably be Mexican due to the fact that she was tan enough to pull it off. She wore jeans and a silver jacket that was zipped up all the way. She was also wearing a weird looking tiara.

I responded with an angry expression and said "No shit."

She then squat down to my eye level and said "Listen, you'll answer my questions and if you cooperate, I'll let you and your friends go. If you don't -"

"You'll still let me go?" I said sarcastically. She gotten a bit angry and said "First question, who are you and the others that were with you?"

"We're door to door sales men; would you like to hear about our products?" I said even more sarcastically. I know they could just kill me in seconds but I just wanted to let all my pent up anger for ambushing me and my friend.

She didn't like my answer and she snapped her fingers. The ropes then shocked me again but it sent an even more powerful shock of electricity. I grinded my teeth again and I started to laugh. I just laughed cause its funny how there could be electrical rope, that and I think I lost some sanity from the dart.

When the electricity stopped I looked back at her face. She was a bit shocked, scared and confused. She then said "What are you?"

I then decided that I shouldn't be pulling anymore jokes. "A very powerful demigod."

She scoffed and said "The last powerful demigods is dead, I doubt that you could be any more powerful."

I then put on a serious face and said "I am the son of Hades, I have been blessed upon by Lupa and Lycaon, and I am the one who controls the Beast that can destroy all humanity and even the gods."

I was hoping that she would buy my bluff about being able to destroy the gods' part. She then snapped her fingers again and the rope was untied. I stood up to realize that I still had the rope tied to my hands. I sighed and she then said "Fallow me."

I fallowed her out of the tent and saw that I was in a campsite. The whole outer ring of it was surrounded by white wolves and other purple tents. I didn't see any sine of humans. She led me to another tent and told me to go in. I fallowed her orders and I saw what was waiting for me inside.

It was a twelve year old girl with even darker hair. She had a sort of dress that was silver. She was sitting in leather chair and had a white glowing deer standing next to her. I walked in and the other girl said "My Lady, this boy refuses to tell me who he really is and his intentions."

The little girl then said "What has the _thing _told you?" I was a bit hurt when she called me a thing. I cooled down my angry and the other girl said "He says that he is a son of Hades and that he controls a thing called the Beast."

The sat there motionless for a few seconds, I could tell she was trying to process something. She blinked and said "This can't be."

She then ordered the other girl to zip up the tents entrance. When she finished she ask the little girl "My lady, what is wrong?"

She gotten up and said "He tells the truth," she then walks over to me and continues "I apologize for my Hunter's actions upon you and your companions. " I could tell she was forcing the apology out of her. She continued "So what brings you and your companions to my camp?"

I didn't know what to say cause I don't know who this little girl is and if they already talked to Braedon. If they did then I'm probably going to get killed in about 2 minutes.

I was able to say "First you have to tell me who you guys… sorry, girls are."

The little girl then says "I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt, moon and maidens. This is my right hand woman or rather the leader of the hunters when I am not here."

I turned my attention to her and she waved her hand, a bit annoyed and said "I am Ana Roswell, new leader of the Hunters."

I then started to remember something that Nico told me before I came to campus. He said that the leader of the Hunters was Thalia Grace. I then gotten an idea that it would be a good time to ask of her and the other hero's that died.

"Wait, then what happened to Thalia and all the other heroes of Olympus; Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, Nico, everyone that was involved in the war with the giants?"

The room was silent until Artemis finally spoken "Most of the heroes died on the battlefield. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase died at the age of 25. He and Annabeth were sent on a rescue mission to the Galapagos to save Mr. Underwood. All three were killed by Order. He sent his strongest man to kill those three. Leo Valdez and his wife were killed in Los Angelis Zoo. They both including their child died to a Nemean Lion. Hazel Levesque and her fiancé Frank Zhang were killed by the same man who killed the first three. Even Jason Grace and Piper McLean died to the same man. Nico and Thalia had spent many years looking for the man who killed the others. They were about to give up until Nico gotten word that he was in Ireland. Thalia went with him and they died to his hands as well. They were killed a few weeks ago."

When she finished I didn't have anything to say. Except for a few words "Why didn't you or any of the other gods try and help them, or stopped the man before he killed the others or even stopped the Nemean Lion?!"

I know I had a lot of nerve to talk to a goddess with such rudeness and disrespect. But I was mad that she just let those people die, especially Nico, my half-brother. Ana was also mad but towards me. He face was almost as red as Doris' face was back before the war game. "How dare you give such disrespect to Lady Atrem-"

"No Ana," Artemis cut her off and faces me again "we weren't allow intervening with their live any longer. The Fates demanded it. We had to watch them die. If we had the choice Poseidon would have stopped the man himself. I am sorry for your loss of your two cousins and half-brother."

I was legitimately surprised that she was able to apologize without almost barfing. I thanked her and she told Ana to release me from the ropes. While she was doing so, I gotten a small cut from her dagger. I brushed it off and Artemis continued talking "Now at the matters at hand, why have you and your companions come to my camp?"

"The headmaster told me to find you and the Amazons for assistances." I said while bowing a bit. Hay, I have to at least give her some respect.

"What does he need of us and those Amazonians?" she said in a bit of disguise

"We fear that something big is going to happen to the campus. You see, we received the next Great Prophecy a few days ago and since it was so sudden, he thinks that it be fulfilled soon."

"The old _hircus_is right." she said with little admire in her voice. I didn't know what language _hircus _is so I didn't question it. She then said "Ana, we must break camp and head for California."

"Yes my lady." she said knelling a bit. She was about to leave before Artemis said "But," she then switch languages to Greek, probably so then I wouldn't understand but it's a good thing I actually listened in class. "Tha prépei na páte me to Néstora kai tous syntrófous tou na kratí̱sei éna máti gia ton ídio kai tous állous. The moíra tous chreiázontai akóma."

Translation; you must go with Nestor and his companions to keep an eye on him and the others. The fates still need them.

I didn't know how she knew my name but I let it be since she is a goddess. Ana then had an enraged expression but was able to hide it from Artemis. She then led me outside and whistled in a very high pitched sound. I was surprised that me and the other wolves weren't the only ones to hear it. When she finished a lot of girls from 11 to 17 came out of the tents.

When they were all out Ana yelled "Alright, Lady Artemis has allowed freedom to the trespassers," I then saw some girl's expressions change into disappointment. They either really hatted men or they already meet Carlos. Ana continued and said "We dispatch camp and head for the campus to aid them in upcoming war. I need this place down and ready to move in less than an hour. Mercia," she pointed to one 12 year old girl who had one of the disappointed expressions. "I need you to release the other prisoner-"

She didn't get to finish cause a 16 year old girl tumbled out of the. She had the same Hunters clothing so I could tell she was either a scout or one of them left behind. Ana rushed over to her and I fallowed. She lifted her up and said "What happened, where is your wolf?"

She wasn't able to say anything for a few seconds. She looked like she was dehydrated and in shock. She was then able to say "There... intruders… near the... Lake… their leader… said there looking for" She dint finished it cause she simply pointed to me.

I stepped in and said "What did the leader look like?" Her shock then had gotten worse and said "Dirty blonde… Light clothing… Had an accent… he looked to be Irish" I then who it was. I let out a swear and said "I'm going to need my friends and my gun."

I gotten up and asked her if where the lake was. Ana said it was north from here and said "Wait, who is this man, how do you know him?"

"That man is the guy who betrayed me and my friends; he is also probably the one who killed the others."


	11. Beating on ice!

Day 11

December 16, 2012

Once the girl was treated and was able to talk correctly, she lead us to the lake and before you asked about the others, we'll they too were being held prisoner, though they didn't had to be hogtied with electrical rope.

When we made it near the lake we saw a few tents and a big campfire. There were at least five regular size tents that the hunters use and then there was one giant tent that would be a sign that someone important is in it.

All around were a few monsters. There were some Laistrygonian and Hyperborean giants, at least a few Scythian Dracaenae and an Amermait. For those of you who don't know Egyptian mythology, it is a deadly creature from ancient Egyptian myth that is part lion, part crocodile and part hippopotami, so imagine a creature that has a body of a hippopotami with a head and tail of a crocodile and has the legs and a lion. I wasn't able to see any signs of human life, or signs of Braedon.

I looked back over to my friends and a few hunters who came along, including Ana who was rather forced to come. I whispered on what I saw and the hunters seem uneasy when I mention Amermait. I asked them what was wrong and Ana said "It is an Egyptian monster. Which mean we don't know how to handle it."

I sighed and asked Trina on what we had to do. "I don't even remember what his weakness is. I do know though he is a reptilian and he is aquatic."

"If only Percy was alive." Said Carlos; trying to make a joke but ended getting smacked in the head by Gayle. I rolled my eyes and gave the plan. Carlos would go in first as a distraction. Gayle and Ana then come from the left and take care of the giants with some help from the hunters. Trina then comes later to deal with the Dracaenae. I then head my way to Amermait and deal with him. When we were fighting the monsters Kevin would go into the tents and check if there's anything that we need to now and then to destroy the tents.

We then dispatched. Carlos ran in with a five foot bat while a hunter was covering him with a wave of arrows. They were able to take down a few Scythian Dracaenae. When they were all distracted Kevin was able to sneak in, Gayle and Ana were also able to get into the fight. They were able to take down a Laistrygonian by slicing him to pieces, though it drew the attention of the other giants. When they were distracted the over hunters were able to come in and take them down with a storm of arrows. I then ran to Amermait with my scythe.

I then slashed at his feet. As I expected he jump out of the way. He jumped to the left which was a big mistake. I had enough momentum from the swing to change its direction. I sung for him and he blocked it with his head. All I was able to do was cause a small scratch on his face.

I swore and sliced at him again, but he kept blocking it with his head. I was getting angrier after every block. I was getting frustrated until something clicked in my head. He wasn't attacking back. He was just blocking to stall time. When I realized it I was too late.

I was hit in the back on my head and I fell to the ground. I looked behind me and saw my friends tied up by some giants. What enraged me even more was the one who hit me was Braedon. He changed way too much. He kept his rat nest of hair but he his eyes had a tint of red. He had a brown trench coat and had a casual suit on. He had some dress pants and sneakers. What he hit me with was the hilt of his blade, which was a double edge sword made from two different materials.

I was angry and he just smiled. I jumped to him with my scythe but he disappeared a looked around and saw that he somehow teleported behind me. He kicked me in my back and I ended up on the ice. I tried getting up I couldn't. My back felt like it was on fire and the ice was too slippery. I looked up to see Braedon walking towards me. He walked on the ice as if it was solid ground. Call me impressed but I was still enraged.

I tried getting up but he hit me again with his blade. I landed back on the ice. My vision then started to get blurry and redden. All I could hear was the sound of screaming and him laughing. He kicked me in the gut and I coughed up some blood. He then grabbed my head by the hair and said "What a disgrace to the Hades name. A runt like you thought he could have taken me on."

I couldn't open my eyes but I could tell he changed. His voice was deeper and more maniacal. I opened my eyes just enough to see that he was smiling. I was finally able to say "Why are you here?"

He smiled more and said "To find you of course and to ask you something." he then grabbed me by my skull and said "Where. Is. The. Gauntlet?"

"Why," I toke a breath in and said "do you want it?"

"I know of the legends, though I doubt you know." I slightly shock my head and he continued "Legend says that it was made by a son of Hades, a son of Vulcan, a daughter of Khoas and another daughter of Order. It is said to give unlimited power to its owner. I wish to ask again, where is it?"

I slightly smiled and said "You really think I would tell you?"

He scowled and said "If you tell me where it is then I will let your friends live."

"I will never tell you." I know I was risking my life including the others but I wouldn't let so much power in the hands of a fruit loop. He smiled and tightened his grip and said "I'll just give you some information for the cost of your life," He raised my head higher "I killed the others. I killed Percy and Annabeth at a young age. I released the Nemean Lion that killed that idiot Leo and his wife 'n' kid. I killed Hazel and Frank at the age of 10. I shot Piper through the heart and sliced off Jason's head with his own sword. I killed Thalia by using electricity against her, and," he leaned in an inch loser and whispered "I even killed Nico."

I snapped and my vision turned crimson red but I didn't do anything yet, he continued "So what are your last words _BIGENER_." He leaned in at the last part. Just a F.Y.I. Bigener is Latin for mongrel. I grinned and said "The Aristocrats," I saw that he was confused; the expression left him when I pulled the trigger.

I shot him in the arm that was holding me. I jumped away and pulled out Anaklusmos. The scythe in my right hand, my gun was in the other. I looked over to Trina to see if she heard. Lucky she did and she knew what to do. You see when I say 'The Aristocrats', that's the signal for Trina to escape with the others. I turned my attention back to Braedon who charged me with one hand holding his sword. Before he hit me I blocked it with my scythe and shot him in his left leg. He fell and I know it was my chance to end this. I swung my scythe but before I was able to swing it he started to laugh. I stopped and saw that my bullets were coming out of his leg. The wound then heals itself and he looks up towards me. He then laughed some more and said "As if I didn't see it coming."

He then swung at me with his sword in both hands. I was able to put my gun in my pocket and quickly block the blow with my scythe. He bounced back a few feet and I looked over his shoulders. Trina and the others already burned the camp to the ground. I smiled and Braedon saw it. He looked behind him and saw the disaster. He looks back to me he puts away his sword. I was confused until He threw to throwing knifes at me. I deflected them and he said "I kept to my promise. Your friends can go and I still have 10 months before the other is fulfilled."

I was confused until I remembered a few months ago. He promised that he would see me in a year, but he's right here in front of me. I was about to question him until a white portal opened in front of him before he walked in he said "I said I wouldn't see the other you in 10 months," he waved when he was halfway in and said "have a nice swim."

I looked down and saw that the knifes were spinning into the ice. I was to slow to jump out of the circle they made. I fell in and instantly felt the cold water. I had my eyes closed and I was too weak to swim up and clime my way out, due the fact that I just lost probably a quarter of my blood to Braedon and the ice cold water. I felt myself slipping out of conciseness. The last thing I know was that I passed out in the cold water.

* * *

**A/N: Ya, two chapters in one day! Hope you like the end of this one. Leave a review on what you either want or think happens to Nestor next. Will he live or will he die? it up to you. Bye!**

**-Live, Love, Fight **


	12. Update

**Yes this is an author's note. I just want you guys to know the reason why I haven't uploaded in a while. The answer is you guys. I asked you to make a dissection. I asked you guys to say what you want to happen to Nestor. Do you wish him to be saved and live to fight another day or let him die and let Order take control with Braedon at his side. This story won't be updated until You guys tell me what to happens. It could be anything, from rated k to M. Just say if Nestor lives or dies and I'll continue. Until then I'll see you guys.**

**-Live, Love, Fight.**


	13. Dreams mixed with visions

**A/N: I finally bothered to make this next chapter, sorry for the wait and I'm sorry to say that this book is about to end. the series will continue for sure. I know this book is shorter than the other one but I did explain some stuff in this one that I kinda ignored in the other. I will promise you though that the next one or the one after that will be long. See then my readers.**

**-Live, Love, Fight**

* * *

Day 12

December 20, 2012

I was motion less; I couldn't feel anything around me. I didn't feel anything. It wasn't numbness, it was something else. I just kept falling. My eyes barely open and I couldn't move my hands or anything. My mind wondered and that's when I felt gravity again.

I continue to fall but head first. I started to feel the water around me again. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was at a beach. I was too bright for me until I remembered the beach. Trina, Carlos and I were here on my first month. It was an isolated beach. No humans or other demigods knew it existed. Only Trina, Braedon, Carlos and I knew it was here.

I looked into the tide and saw Braedon. He had his back to me; he was knee deep in water. A giant wave was coming. When it was about as tall as him, he starts to turn. He looked how he was before he betrayed us. He had a bit of mischievous smile. He hands out his hand, telling me to grab it. I run to him, the wave behind him was about three times his height; it would either crush him or drown him.

I was almost there until his smile turned more evilly and the wave crashed down. I spiraled in the water. When I gained my balance I saw Braedon still standing in the exact spot, he wasn't affected by the wave at all. We were both under water and he still held out his hand for me to grab. I started to feel something pulling me into deeper water. I swan for it but the force was too strong. I started to fall again until my body felt the force being flipped.

Instead of me falling deeper into the water, I was floating back up. I emerged back up and gasping for air. I looked around, I was in the shallow water and it was sunset. I looked towards the beach and saw Trina. She was in her summer attire. Her hair wasn't died and she didn't have her little piercings. She had her brown shorts, white t-shirt and her sandals; she even had the old necklace I gave her. It looked like she was shouting to me, telling me to hurry up and get over to her direction. I waved and ran; I didn't want a hit upside to the head.

It was tiring cause I'm still in my normal clothing that consisted of black shirts, dark pants and sneakers. When I was out of the water I was tired, she laughed and put her hands behind her back. I started to laugh with her until she stopped, staring at something behind me.

I turn and saw black things falling from the sky, they looked like shooting stars but they had a purple trail. I didn't really care until I saw something else. It was closer and didn't have a purple trial. I looked closely and saw it was me. The other me, the one that had Loki. I had tons of cuts on my face and I was wearing some weird getup. He was falling head first like how I was. I started to stare until I felt nothing under myself.

I started to feel like I was falling. I looked up to me feet and saw Trina trying to grab me. I realized I was the other me, the other that was no falling. I still had my cloths but I didn't feel anything again. I hit the water headfirst. I was back where I started until I emerged on the beach again.

This time it was the night. The moon was high in the sky and I saw the beach look like hell. It looked like a hurricane was coming. I got out of the water and I found surrounded by Weevils. Anaklusmos was suddenly in my hands. I then sliced them with my scythe. I kept running and slicing until I saw someone near the cliff drop. I ran to the person, slicing and dodging Weevils on the way. I then see Braedon with his back turned to me again. He was dressed like he was when we meet at the lake. He held a double bladed sword in his left hand. He was looking to the hurricane coming, when I stepped closer he turned around.

I saw his expression. It was fear, sorrow, hatred and angry. He held out his hand, as if asking me to join him. I snarled at him, he losses fear and sorrow from his group of expressions and attacks me. I blocked every hit and so did he when I attempted to attack. We kept it going until the Weevils started to get closer. He sees this and pushes me away. He looks back at the hurricane and smiles. He then started to fade to sand. I stood there staring and wondering what just happened.

I snapped back when I heard Trina. She started to run to me. She sliced some Weevils on the way. I ran towards her and before I could grab her hand she too turned to sand. I started to freak out until everything started to fade into sand. The rocks, the water, even the Weevils. When everything was sand it turned colors from a pale yellow to a dark black. I was engulfed again by it. I felt nothing and that I was falling again.

I was about to give in until. I felt a surge of pain. I woke up and found myself in one of those seats in the movie theaters. I look around and see that I was in a movie theater. A movie was playing but I couldn't tell what it was. I couldn't hear it either. I was going to question it until I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turn and see Trina again. She was in her normal styling of clothing again. I was about to say something but she interrupted me "You can't tell me your falling asleep already?"

That remark reminded me where I was. It was a few days since I first asked Trina out. Before the whole two me fiasco. I shocked my head to reassure her. She smiled and I put an arm around her, like how I did before. I began to smile until everything started to turn to sand again. I stood up and was engulfed again.

When I felt a pain again I was in a playground. I looked at my surroundings and saw that it was an old playground I use to hang out at when I was like 7. I walked around and saw a little kid near the swings. I got closer and saw it was the younger me. He… or I still had those wild eyes from barley getting sleep and my tattered clothes. Only reason why was because I was homeless. I don't remember what happened to my family. All I remembered was living on the streets. I got closer and he/I disappeared, I looked around and it all turned to sand.

Same cycle all over again. I tried to get away but it was everywhere. I wasn't able to get away. When I engulfed I screamed this time, I tried getting out but it was useless. Until a light appeared.

I saw it and stood there. I couldn't move or speak. It was a matter of seconds until I heard a voice "Why do you go against me?"

The voice was emotionless and had done descriptive sound. It continued "Why do you fight for the gods. What good have they done?"

I thought of all the good stuff that has happened in the world. All the benefits from what the gods have brought to the world. All the gods, Greek, Roman, Norse and Egyptian.

The voice begins to laugh and responded with "But think of all the plagues and destruction they caused to humanity."

I then thought of the entire world's environment accidents; like earth quacks and hurricanes. I started to think of war, the plagues and unexplained occurrences and accidents by humans.

"You see," the voice started "The gods and Khoas have done many wrong things that are unforgivable. Join me and we will make them pay for what they done."

I stood there, not knowing what to do until I was slowly being engulfed by darkness. The voice then started to get an emotion, worry. It then become two, worry and anger. When I was almost complete engulfed I heard the voice yell no in frustration.

I saw nothing and felt nothing until I felt pain coming from my throat and chest. My vision started to come back and I had to gasp for air. I was in a cold sweat and I felt pain rushing into me body, my heart started to beat so fast that I thought it would jump out. When I started to calm down I saw a white celling.

A hand grabbed my right shoulder. I turn to see Kevin, giving a smile of relief. I looked around and saw that I was in a nurse's office. I was laying in one of the beds. I turned to my left and saw Trina asleep in a chair besides the bed. They were the only two there.

I started to get up but I then felt a pain in my ribs, my left arm and my left ankle. Kevin put some force on my shoulder to keep me from continuing. I looked over to him "What happened?"

He sighed "You made it through a beating and the others and I burned down a campsite."

My response was "No, I mean… I know I was getting beat by Braedon and I fell… I kept falling…" I started to trail off until Kevin spoke.

"Ya, Ana had to jump into the water to get you cause Carlos was too much of a whole, Gayle and Trina were burning the place down and I was unconches."

"Alright, where are we?"

"Were back at campus and you're in the nurses office."

A worried expression covered my face "What about the Amazons?"

"We already got them on our side," his expression then changed from relief to worry "Dude, we thought you were dead. You were out for _four_ days. You didn't have a pulse or showing _any_ signs of life."

I was confused "How long was I in the water?"

"Long enough for you to die from frostbite, hyperemia and drowning."

"But if I didn't show any signs of life, why didn't you guys just bury me or something?"

"She kept stopping us," He pointed to Trina, she was still asleep. "She wouldn't let us bury you or give you a funeral or anything. She kept holding on hope that you would come back."

I smiled in Trina's direction. I turned back to Kevin with the smile gone "So, where are the other?"

"Gayle is with the Amazons and showing them around. Carlos is with the hunters, helping them set up traps and explosives."

That caught my attention in an instant "Wait, why are we setting traps?"

"An army is coming. Braedon is leading them. We're preparing for the worse, like hundreds of different giants, over a thousand foot soldiers and a hell lot of giant monsters that have a gimmick on killing them."

"Then shouldn't you be preparing for the worse?"

"I should but it was my turn to check on Trina. Dude, she's been sitting at your side since Ana pulled you out of the water."

I nodded and thought about what Braedon said. I lost my train of thought when Kevin spoke "And before I forget, you should be able to get up after a while. You got a few broken ribs from Braedon's kicks and Ana 'accentually' getting you hit by a few things."

I nodded again and laid in the bed until Kevin left. It was only a few minutes until I got up from my bed. I felt my ribs in pain when I did it. I ignored it and kept going. I was able to get out of the building and saw the war preparations. Left and right I see kids and young adults running around in either regular cloths or armor. Some were carrying explosives of different verity, weapons, ammo for guns, bows and catapults.

I kept walking until I made it to the dorms. No one was there, no one at the front desk or in the hallways. When I made it to my room, I saw that nothing was touched. Probably because of my enchantment to the door.

I go over to my glass cabinet and pull out the gauntlet. It was cold in my hands. I started to remember the warning from the room I got it from. I then went on instinct and put on the gauntlet. The black aura surrounded me again and I started to feel my ribs being mended. I started to relax I heard a knock on my door. I put the gauntlet back and opened the door.

It was Rachel. She had a normal shirt jeans and sneakers. If I didn't know any better I would have never guessed she was the great oracle. I said hello and she started to talk extremely fast. I asked for her to slow down and to repeat what she said.

"The headmaster needs to see you. He wants to know of the conversation between you and Braedon."


	14. Before battle prep

Day 13

December 20

I was about to open the headmasters door when I suddenly shifted to the other universe. I was in bed. It was the middle of night. I was strait up in my bed, in a cold sweat. I was breathing hard. I could tell I had the same dream the other me had. I got out of bed and saw Loki on the floor. I checked my clock and saw it was almost mid night.

I started poking Loki with my foot. I wanted to know what happened when I was out. It toke a while until he woke up. His eyes were half open and he didn't see me yet. He looked up and said in a sleepy voice "Hay Nestor."

He lay back down for a second until he shot back up. His eyes were wide open and his face had a shock expression. He started to stamper "Y-y-you're okay!"

"Wait," I said stopping him from going any further "Why wouldn't I be?"

His face darkened a bit. He didn't say anything for a few seconds "You passed out a few days ago. You were passed out during training session with Nico. He got some monster for you to fight. You did great until you were launched from behind by a Cyclopes. You landed in a lake near the cabin. You broke through the thick ice and nearly drown. Nico gotten you out and you didn't show any signs of life. He knew what was happening and toke us both back home."

Wow, same scenario here to. I shocked my head and asked "So what did me and Nico do?"

"You just trained on getting your strength, stamina and other mental and physical stuff. I got to say his training worker wonders."

I realized what he meant and I looked down. I was in my normal sleeping cloths; a sleeveless shirt and boxer. What shocked me was that I actual had visible upper strength. My legs looked normal cause I've always trained in only running so my arms and legs are kind of miss mach. But now it had enough muscle to balance it out.

I was grinning at the progress I was having. It quickly left when I started to shift. I said bye to Loki and I find myself in my dorm room.

I tried to remember what me and the head master talked about. Let's see, I walked in and he greeted me. His office was bare from his ornaments and decorations. He asked what happened with Braedon and me. I told him he just gave me a beating and said he'll be coming here for war. The headmaster let me go and I headed back here.

Sounds about right, I probably forgot small things but it doesn't matter. I walked to my bed and saw some new clothes and a note. I opened the note with ease and read.

_ Nestor, the headmaster told me you were going to need some armor. I know how much you hate the standard stuff so I made you a special one that you can wear anywhere at any time. It's a lot stronger than our standard stuff so you don't need any worry of it braking. Only reason why I did this is cause… I feel like we're going to lose something in this war, of course were going to lose some people but something grater. I need you make sure you do your best and kick their ass back to Tartarus. We're all counting on you man, make us proud._

_ ~Zander_

I smiled and nodded. I looked back at the clothes and wondered how he knew what I liked. The shirt is light black with a tribal wolf design. The jeans were a dark gray, there was also a windbreaker. It had a hood and a cool sort of design with the zipper and sleeves. I looked into the mirror, I could barely recognize myself. I laughed a bit but stopped when I heard a knock.

I opened the door but I couldn't see who it was cause I hit by a hug. The force was strong enough to take a few steps back. I looked down and saw Trina, her face buried in my chest. I could feel tears. Her hands were covering the side of her face.

I couldn't help but hug back, I hadn't seen her in almost five days, I missed her. I was also relived that the other me didn't shout back or anything.

I pulled her arms off and she looked up. I could see tears falling from her checks. I looked into her eyes and I finally saw a color. They were a deep dark green. They looked like emeralds. I was about to say something until I felt a surge of pain coming from my check.

The force was strong enough to make my head turn. I saw it was Trina's right hand. I was confused, I started to shake my head and say "Wh-"

She cut me off, she started to yell "That was for scaring me and making everyone thinking you were dead!"

I put a hand on my red check and said "I know you're mad and I dissevered it. I'm sorry and-"

I was again cut off, but she wasn't mad. She pulled me into a kiss. It was passion, something that I have never felt. I kissed back with the same feeling. We broke apart a minute later. I was a bit speechless but thankfully she was the first to say something.

"That was for being alive."

I smiled a bit and said "So, what brings you here?" I know, it was a stupid question but I didn't know what else to say. I'm still a bit shocked from the kiss.

She smiled "Other than to hit you, nothing."

I chuckled a bit "What's up with me being your punching back when Carlos isn't around?"

She laughs and says "Cause, it's a lot more fun to hit you."

I rolled my eyes "We'll we belter get some sleep. We got some stuff to do in the morning."

She nodded; the little happiness she had quickly disappeared. I saw it and I felt like shit doing that. I mentally sighed and remembered something.

"Wait, how did you get in?"

She smiled and pointed to the door "The enchantment isn't there anymore."

I looked and see the sign gone. I swore a little cause now I have to make a new one, that and I don't even know how I made the first one.

She laughs at my frustration and rapped her hands around my neck "Don't worry; I know what can make you better."

I raised an eyebrow, I was a bit confused (**A/N:** **Don't even think about ya perverts**) "What can make this better?"

"Close your eyes."

I did so but she pushed me a little saying "No, you have to cover your eyes with your hands, and no peaking or I will throw you off the building."

I listen and covered my eyes. I was a bit scared she would actually do it. I didn't open them until she told me to. I put down my hands and saw a small black box. I was a bit confused until I opened it.

It was a pendant with a tribal wolf curling with a crescent moon. I was a bit over joy. I was speechless; I didn't what to say that would be better than just saying thanks.

I smiled and said "Thanks Trina, I love it."

She smiled back and pulled me into another hug. I hugged back and we said our good byes. When I closed the door I could hear Zanders words ringing in my head. _We're going to lose something in this war_.

I shocked it off and went to sleep. Hoping he was wrong.

**Sorry that it was kind of short. I will make 14 and 15 longer so expect it a few days later or possibly a week. Review on what you think about it, I'll give a shout out to the next few reviewers who do. See you guys in a few days.**

** -Live, Love, Fight**


	15. Goodbye

Day 14

December 21, 2012

I woke up to the sound of gun fire. I shot out of bed a quickly changed back into my armor. I was able to change in under a minute but sadly it toke a bit longer to get my shoes on.

I was about to run out of my room when I spotted the gauntlet. I stared at it for a few seconds until I started to open the glass cabinet and put it on. I knew I was going to need it, for a few more reasons than I knew about.

When I finished slipping it on I heard an explosion coming from the north. I looked towards the source and saw a small cloud of smoke coming from the main entrance of the campus.

"Shit!" I yelled. They already started attacking. I knew I wouldn't make it there in time if I went down the stairs. I had a stupid idea to jump off and somewhat parkour my way there.

I would have slapped myself but I already started to back up. I was getting ready to run when I remembered. I looked back at my desk and saw the necklace. I got out of my position to put it on. Hoping it would bring me luck.

I went back to my position and ran. Right when I was about to jump I heard a voice in my head saying 'you idiot, you're going to die!' I ignored it and jumped.

I was able to make it to another building, landing on one foot before I started to shake a bit. I wanted to stay there and calm down but I heard some screams coming from the entrance. It was enough for me to stop shaking and get back to work.

I parkour over some roof tops until the entrance was in view. There were giant scorpions, Dracaenae, Sirens, Scylla, and a Minotaur leading them; Kampê leading Laistygonian giants with cannonballs in hands, Cyclops with rock like clubs and Hyperborean giants that are like 5 times bigger than a normal Hyperborean. There were tons of Deities, Weevils, frost giants; even Amermait was here for a rematch.

In the skies were Griffons fighting off other Deities, there was even a giant eagle like bird. Only difference was that it was about the size of a plane and it was eating some of the Griffons and students.

I was starting to get enraged until I heard someone yelling for help. I looked down and saw a 15 year old boy. He had a bit of long black hair. He looked to be Hispanic and wore some standard Norse armor. He was surrounded by four giant scorpions. He had a Katana in his hands, waiting for either assistance or the scorpion's first attack.

I tied thinking of a way down but I didn't get a chance. A Deity in the shape of a horse spotted me and heading my way. I toke this opportunity as a ride down. I let it get closer until it was in reach. I jumped high enough to land on its back. I was able to ride it close to the ground before I sliced it to dust with my scythe.

I landed on top of a scorpion and sliced its tail and face off. It turned to sand and I saw the annoyance in the guy's face. He was a bit annoyed that I stool his kill. He finally said "I didn't need any help."

I smiled and said "Sure you didn't." as I shot another two to sand. I continued to smile until he charged in my direction. I quickly dodged and saw he was aiming for another scorpion that was behind me. He sliced it's pincers off before he strait up stabbed its face.

When he was finished he put the Katana back in its sheath and said "You missed one."

He started to walk away until I saw a Weevil charge at him. I quickly shot it dead before he noticed. He saw the corpse and I repeated his last words. He showed a small smile and nodded back, a sign of thanks.

I watched him walk back to the battle ground, knowing we see each other again. When he disappeared into the battle front I turned my attention towards a group of other scorpions and Scylla's. I grinned and said "Now this is going to be fun."

I charged at them and easily shot, stabbed, sliced and ripped them all to dust and sand. I looked back to admire my handy work until I heard someone call my name.

I turn to see the headmaster holding off some Weevils with a wooden club. I quickly ran to him and sliced the Weevils. When I was finished I saw the headmaster in his battle gear. He wore a suit of armor that was made entirely of wooden material. He even had a shield that was probably made of mahogany.

I started to stare until he said "Thank you Nestor. I think you should go back now."

I nodded and left him. I headed for the Minotaur cause well, there was no real reason. I just didn't want to fight Kampê yet, she kind creeps me out with the whole snake hair a giant bull or horse body or dragon body, whatever it is.

When I was just a few yards away he could already smell me. He grunted and charged at me in full Greek armor, he had a battle axe in the shape of Ω. I was able to doge him but I couldn't slice through his armor. He stumbles and swings at me some more until his axe hit the ground so hard that it was stuck in the earth.

He roars in anger and charges at me. I was able to dodge and did the most stupid thing I could do in a war. When I finished dodging I threw my scythe at a Weevil that was sneaking up on a student. It sliced its head off but now I was defenses.

He charges at me again and I jumped over him and started to shot him. The bullets just deflect of his armor and they didn't seem to pierce throw his think skin. He roars again and charges at me. I quickly put the gun away and grabbed him by the horns.

He kept putting more and more force but I just equaled it. We were in a stalemate until I started to lift him. I was able to slam him into the ground and it gave me enough time to hit him. I punched him with the hand with the gauntlet and it pierced through his armor and body.

He didn't disintegrate until I pulled my hand out. The gauntlet wasn't scratched or covered in any liquid or dust. I ignored the strangeness of it and ran to my scythe. Lucky for me nothing bother to attack me.

When I picked it up I heard another scream. It was coming from my left. I turn and saw Trina, Gayle and Kevin fighting Kampê. I wanted to join in but they seemed to handle it. Trina was distracting her while Gayle went behind her and started to stab her while Kevin was shooting a rain of arrows.

When they finished I ran over to them "We toke down the two generals in a matter of minutes… So how were your guys' morning been so far?"

Kevin and Trina got the joke and laugh but Gayle didn't. She was starting to get a bit annoyed and said "We need to focus here. We still have tons of Deities and three different types of giants to take down. Not to also mention the endless waves of Weevils and a Thunderbird eating us one by one."

"No to also mention," Kevin stepped in "Were losing fighters, their either dead or injured. We can't keep this up."

"Speaking of a dead man." Said Trina as Carlos ran to them. His hair was mess and his eyes were blood shot. He had smut on his face and blisters on his hands.

I was going to ask him where he got them but Trina beat me to the punch "What the hell happened to you?"

"We got trouble, were almost out of explosives and Greek fire. There tons of injured people that only two are coming out every half hour. We can't keep this-"

He was cut off by the sound of a sonic boom. We looked up and saw the Thunderbird spiraling into the enemy and a small object heading for us. When it got closer I saw who it was. It was Karl on a wired looking carpet with driving.

They landed near us and Karol got off. was the first to greet us "Hi maggots."

Karl sighed and said "That will be all , you can leave now."

kept his creepy smile and said "See you all later except you." He said in my direction. I was a bit creped out but not as much as Carlos. He looked like he was about to wet his pants but lucky for us quickly left.

Karl turned his attention to us and asked me "What's the status report?"

"We've taken down the majority of giant scorpions, Scylla, Dracaenae and the two generals; a.k.a. the Minotaur and Kampê. And you already token down the Thunderbird."

He smiled and said "Better get to work; with any luck we'll be able to push them back."

He toke of his robe and we saw his monstrous body. He charged into battle and toke down a hell lot more monsters then what we were able to take down.

We all ran in after him and started to take down monster after monster until we were able to push them back and out of campus grounds. I thought we were actually going to make it but I was quickly wrong.

Right at the gates a black glob of goo dripped in and behind it was Braedon. He was dressed for war; he had a suit of Greek armor but his chest plate had a symbol of Order. It was a pair of wings going into a circle with a star near the bottom of the wings.

He raises a hand forward and shouted "Prepare yourselves for your heroes will be you're down fall!"

He then clenched his hand into a fist and the black gunk started to separate and morph into silhouettes. Five in total, two girls and three guys. The only color they had were different shades of black and gray.

One of the creatures had an average hair cut with gray eyes that were trying to mimic sea green. He had a shirt that said Camp-Half Blood with a small Pegasus. He had normal jeans and sneaker but he had a sword that was about 3 feet. It looked exactly like Anaklusmos before it tuned into a scythe.

Next to it was one taller than the rest. It had short hair that was spiked up. It had a scar near its eye and a bigger one on one of the palm of its hands. The only clothing it had was Greek armor and it bared a double sided sword.

To its side was one that was a bit shorter of the first one. It had messy hair and a few small scares on its face. It wore a wired looking jacket and other normal mortal clothing; the only wired part was that it had a skull ring on and a black 2 foot long sword.

Next to it was one of the girl ones. It had its hair in a ponytail but at the end it was spiked. It had the same uniform as the hunters had and the same tiara thing that Ana had. She had a barnacle on her right wrist and a standard sword.

The last one was near the first one. It was a girl and had its hair in a ponytail as well but didn't had it spiked at the end. It had the same T-shirt the first one had and cargo shorts and sneakers. Its eyes were a perfect stormy gray and its weapon was a dagger in its hand.

There were a few gasps coming from a few people but I didn't see why they would. That was until Gayle saw my expression. She got close enough to whisper "Those are copies of the grates Greek heroes."

I whispered back a swear and ready myself for an attack. Braedon mumbled something and the dark creatures attacked.

The first one attacked me, second went for Kevin, third charged for Carol, the picked pony tail one went for Gayle and the last one ran towards Trina.

I blocked a swipe and it jabbed for me. I dodged and it continued to rush me. I kept blocking until I saw an opening. I quickly pulled my gun out and shot it in the head. The bullet phased throw its and he continued to attack. I blocked until I swiped for its arm. It dodged but gotten a cut from the scythe.

That's when it clicked. I had to use my scythe for this fight. I went into an offence position and attacked. It kept dodging and blocking but it was starting to slip up. I was able to send enough shock from an attack for it to stumble and leaving it defenseless. I then sliced its head off and it turned to black mist. I sighed and wiped a sweat off and remembered about the others.

I looked over to see Kevin slicing his enemy with a sword. Carlos was able to smack his upside the head with a dark bat. Gayle was trying to get pass her enemy's horrible looking shield and Trina just finished stabbing her enemy.

I quickly helped Carlos by slicing his enemy's head and Kevin was able to stab Gayle's enemy. We succeeded but we knew better than to celebrate just yet. We looked back to where Braedon was still standing.

He started to walk causally towards us. He didn't seem disappointed in his creatures failing. He pulled out his sword and ran towards me, both of us knowing I won't be able to block or dodge it without getting hurt.

He was halfway towards me when Karl steeped in front of him. He grabbed the sword and bended it with his hand-claws. Braedon then got angry and tried to punch Karl but he blocked it. Braedon quickly dropped his sword and tried to use his other hand but Karl was able to get his pincer like hands on it. We thought Braedon was defenseless but we were wrong. He then head-butted Karl and was able to get one of his hand free.

He quickly placed it over Karl's face and Karl stood still. Green aura started to form around Karl and white around Braedon. Green mist started to exit through Karl's mouth and went into Braedon's hand.

I knew he was sucking the life force out of Karl. I had to do something fast. I threw my scythe at Breadon's arm. He let go of Karl and stood back, shaking with what seemed pain, not from the hit but from something else.

We quickly ran to Karl. He was still alive but was starting to die. I looked over to the injured Braedon and I charged at him. He was still stumbling so I thought it was better to attack when he was weak. I was dead wrong.

He quickly grabbed me by my head and threw me back to the others. I got up saw him trying to put his hands onto his back. He was screaming in pain and we could tell it was coming from his back. He opened his eyes and they were starting to turn even redder.

He screamed one last time and a pair of black feathered wings popped out from his back. We all heard the sound of bones breaking and forming. The wingers were about five feet long and were covered in blood. He then fell to the ground. He wasn't out cold; he just went to his knees.

It was a second later when he got back up. His eyes now fully red and a smile on his face. I then remembered what he said back on the plane '_every son or daughter of Khoas and grow wings, they just need a large amount of power to do so_'.

We charged for us with his sword. He was stopped by Karl. He ended up getting impaled by Braedon's sword. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. Braedon then smiles and flaps his wings, sending a strong gust of wind that blew me and the others back to the other students.

He laughs and says "Presenting your lord and mighty god, Order."

He jesters his hand towards the gates and a man in his early 30's walked towards Braedon. He had white long hair and white robes that had the same symbol that Braedon had on his chest plate.

He turns to us and says "Demigods of all gods hand over what I seek or you will all die to my hands."

There was mumbling coming from behind me. They didn't know what he was looking for but I knew he wanted the gauntlet. They kept whispering while I was having a war in my own head.

I could either give it to them or let everyone die. I stood there for a few moments until I gotten an idea. I ripped of my necklace and put it in my hand that had the gauntlet. I put my hand into a fist and felt it disappear. I released it and walked towards Order.

He smiles but I kept a mono toned expression and said "Order, I'll give you the gauntlet if you promise to never harm any other demigods and to never come back here."

He kept his smile and says "Oh no boy, I want more than the gauntlet. If you want me to spare all these Demigods lives, you'll have to give me the gauntlet and yourself."

I heard a few shouts coming behind me. I ignore them and say "I will, but you must swear on the river of Styx."

He smiles and places both hands up and said "I Order swear upon the river of Styx to never come back to this campus and to not harm any demigods."

I sighed and toke of the gauntlet and listen to the sounds of shouting and lighting crackling in sky. Braedon toke it and called over a few surviving Weevils. He told me to hand over my scythe and gun. I hand it to him and the Weevils then stood to my side.

We started to walk out and so did the other monster behind us. I didn't bother to look back to my friends. I didn't want to see them crying or anything and not to let them see sadness on my face.

When we were out of the campus grounds Order said "Braedon, take the boy to his prison and the gauntlet back to my palace."

"What about the L.H?" He asked smiling.

Order returned the smile "We'll do so in a month, make them seem feel safe before we do so and continue our plans."

I kept my head down and focused on shifting back to tell Nico. Order sensed me trying and smiled placed a hand on my head "Now, to get rid of the parasite."

I then felt a surge of pain coming from my eyes. I closed them and didn't open them until I felt the pain leave. I was in the Nico's kitchen. We were eating breakfast and he saw my expression.

"You alright kid?" he asked a bit concerned.

I placed my hand on my forehead and felt something in my hand. I looked and see the necklace Trina gave me. My little plan on saving it worked.

Nico sees it and realized what happened "Kid, what happened on the other side?"

I sighed and felt some tears surfacing "I turned myself over to Order and probably ended the other universe."

* * *

** Sorry guys but this is how the story is ending. The series isn't even over, trust me. The Nightmare is finished. The next part of the series will be out in around July, if I get off my lazy ass and do it. Hoped you guys like the ending and I apologize again if my writing isn't that decent. Its not my strong point, coming up with this stuff is though. Please leave a review on what you thought of the series so far. See you guys in a few weeks.**

** -Live, Love, Fight**


End file.
